Inline skating has become a popular pastime, providing both a relaxing outdoor activity and exercise. Compared to earlier skates having two axles on which pairs of opposed wheels were mounted, inline skates used today are much more comfortable and safe. The wheels of inline skates are designed for outdoor usage and readily roll over surfaces that are not very smooth or free of debris. Early skates either had no suspension system, or at best, a very primitive suspension system. Modern inline skates employ wheels made of an elastomeric material that helps to absorb shock, but is not sufficient to absorb the shock of rough terrain, where sidewalk expansion strips, frost heaved sections, and pebbles can produce rather significant shocks to the skater's feet.
To help absorb such shock and enhance the performance and comfort of inline skates, certain inline skates have been designed with more sophisticated suspension systems. Prior suspension systems have included coil springs, elastomeric blocks, leaf springs, and hydraulic pistons. While such suspension systems can indeed enhance the performance of inline skates, they tend to interfere with the control exercised by the skater, don't provide sufficient shock absorption, or are too complex and expensive. Prior art suspension systems that include springs primarily permit vertical deflection of the wheels and are not readily tuned to accommodate skaters of differing weight. Furthermore, it would be desirable to employ a suspension system that allows for other modes of deflection other than in the vertical plane. From a manufacturing and cost consideration, it would be desirable to develop an effective suspension system for inline skates that is relatively simple, contains few parts, and is easy to manufacture. From the viewpoint of the user of inline skates, such inline skates should also be durable and should not interfere with the skating experience. Preferably, the suspension system should improve the comfort and the control of the skater, particularly while cornering. In addition, the suspension system should enable the skater to accelerate with greater force by unleashing stored energy as the skater pushes off from a mark.